eternalwindfandomcom-20200213-history
Acony Bell
"When you found me, I was lost... I still am lost, looking for a new home. But with you, I think I travel the right path. I pray to Oschon that wanderers like us can find where we belong." -'Acony' to her spirit, Lady Reiko Acony Bell, often mispronounced as Acorny '''or Acorn''' by the people of Eorzea, is a Lalafellin refugee from the eastern land of Nagxia. She travels alongside her squirrel-folk companion, a nutkin named Oco. Both were displaced from their native lands, and both now seek a new place to call home. Their journey has been a long one, but upon befriending one of the Warrior of Lights, they believe perhaps they will discover a new home. Namesake & Personality Following Nagxian tradition of naming girls after flora, her parents named her after a simple, small, and plain mountain flower that is first the bloom after a harsh winter. Keeping faithful to her namesake, she does not stand out like an iris or wild rose. Acony always tries to fit in, even at the cost of disregarding her Nagxian identity, and has more success acclimating to Eorzean society than other refugees. For example, Acony-Bell is actually her first name, but she discarded her Nagxian last name because Eorzeans found pronouncing "Bell," easier than her Nagxian family name. She is flexible, doing what it takes to get by. While she does have some moral guidelines, these often do not stop her from doing something wrong until it is too late. She acts impulsively and possessed by her emotions often, until she sees someone else in a greater emotional state, in which case she can become more reasonable and thoughtful. She views the world and life as something beyond one's control, so she is often reacting to things, rather than planning them out, always focusing on one step at a time. Because she is trying to find a new home, she seeks out adventure and journey whenever and wherever she can. This wanderlust has led her to decide to travel alongside the Warrior or Light for the time being, as she sees them as a powerful means of exploring the world in search of her dream, something to call home. History Due to the aftermath of a great conflict between the Garlean Empire and Nagxia, her parents fled the nation, abandoning their home in search of a better, less oppressive opportunity for their life. After fleeing their homeland, they came across a group of traveling Doman refugees who were enroute to Vesper Bay. They offered their services and skills to the this group for transport, and came to Vesper Bay, where the Warrior of Light meets Acony, mistaking her as child while playing a game of hide-and-seek with the children of the Doman Exiles. While the Doman Exiles traveled north to Revenant's Toll for work and refuge, Acony and her family remained in Ul'dah working the markets are sweatshop weavers to make a living. Life as a Triple Triad Gambler To find a faster way to move up in the social standings of Ul'dah, Acony became involved in a dangerous, borderline illegal triple triad gambling gang to earn gil. Despite the great riches she gained from her time with this gang, she ultimately abandoned them when she discovered they were dealing the illicit drug somnus to Ala Mhigan refugees. She did not stop them, but did not want any part in hurting people displaced from their homes. Here, the hired bodyguard Flora Starhill also left the gang to help Acony find her new home. Refugee in Need: The Warrior of Light When she had learn that the Warrior of Lights was exiled from Eorzea after they were accused of murdering the Sultana, she decided to join and help them in their journey north towards Ishgard. She did this both out of sympathy and as a means to perhaps find where she belongs in this world. Heart of the Cards: Astrologian During her time in Ishgard with the Warriors of Light, she met a mysterious witch who claimed to see the future in a deck of cards. Reminding her of her triple triad days, she decided to play along. Meeting Lady Reiko WIP Category:Characters